Some wireless devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, or the like) may include multiple wireless transceivers able to operate in accordance with multiple wireless communication protocols or standards, for example, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, IEEE 802.16, Bluetooth, or the like. The multiple wireless transceivers may be implemented using multiple Network Interface Cards (NICs), which may be associated with multiple drivers, multiple connection managers, and multiple Application Programming Interfaces (APIs).
Unfortunately, network selection or network handover operations may require complex interaction among multiple drivers, one or more connection managers, and/or multiple APIs, in order to reach and/or execute a common decision on network selection. Furthermore, handover between a first wireless network and a second wireless network may not be performed while one or more components of the wireless device (e.g., a processor) are in power-save mode.